Liposomes as drug carriers are bio-degradable, non-toxic and reach the target without any enzyme attack or immune recognition. There are four types liposomal cell interactions have been identified: 1. stable adsorption, 2. endocytosis, 3. fusion and 4. lipid transfer. Especially in AIDS, while several drugs are now known to inhibit, HIV replication in vitro and some in vivo, no therapy is now known to cure HIV infection. Above all enormous toxicities of several potent available drugs limit their overall efficacy in certain patients. Protein conjugated liposomes have recently attracted a great deal of interest and the antibodies are the most commonly conjugated proteins. Protein conjugation methodology has been revolutionized by the development of recent techniques using NHS-ester palmitic acid. Based on this principle, we developed the methodology for the fatty acylation of the antibody against HIV envelope protein, which gives palmitoyl antibody derivative. Using this palmitoyl antibody as a targeting molecule for HIV, we are planning several projects to develop less toxic and more efficient antiviral agent therapy not only for in vitro studies but also for in vivo. We are developing different protocols to encapsulate several antiviral agents. For all these projects the immunoliposomes will be targeted with either specific antibody or the whole HIV positive IgG. The purification is being accomplished using protein-G column and FPLC. Under this main field there will be several projects on the way. Viz: 1. Immunoliposomes with AZT 2. Immunoliposomes with Pepstatin A and Cerulenin, HIV protease inhibitors 3. Immunoliposomes with Nystatin A 4. Immunoliposomes with Antisense oligos against HIV 5. Immunoliposomes with Antisense oligos against colon cancer cells